Many electronic devices on the market today provide information to the user through the use of a visual display. The visual displays are electronically and physically coupled to the electronic device. The display is normally retained within a bezel which is mounted on the device's printed circuit (PC) board and an aperture is provided in the housing of the electronic device for viewing the display. The aperture is covered with a lens cap to allow improved viewing of the information displayed.
Conventionally, when mounting the display and the bezel to the PC board, uniquely shaped tabs are provided which fit through slits in the PC board and are twisted on the other side to provide a secure and reliable physical coupling. Installation of the display requires the use of a special tool to twist and secure the tabs. Also, one of the major early failures of frequently used electronic devices with displays is the display itself. A repairman must have a special tool to remove the display and the bezel and must spend a great deal of time physically and electronically recoupling the display and bezel to the PC board.
In transceiver devices with displays, such as selective call receivers, an antenna may be installed within the device. One common means of providing constant reception without the use of a telescoping antenna is to mount a loop antenna within the device. A common design, especially in selective call receivers is the dual loop antenna. The loops of the antenna are normally mounted on the PC board, along with the bezel and display, to allow physical and electrical coupling with the components of the device. Because of the loop design and the small cross-section of the loops, a special fixture is needed to hold the antenna loops in place until they are firmly attached through soldering or other means to the PC board. In small electronic transceivers, the close proximity of the metal bezel to the antenna loops sets up a parasitic capacitance between the antenna loops and the bezel. This unwanted capacitance problem is heightened by a decrease in size of the device, a step which is essential for keeping a competitive edge in today's marketplace.
Thus, what is needed is a display with a bezel which does not generate parasitic capacitance with an antenna mounted on the same PC board and which does not require special tools during manufacture and repair for disassembling the bezel and/or the antenna.